One's Luv
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: Sequel to Awaited Months. FujixSaku fanfic! What's there to happen between Fuji, Sakuno and their family? Beta needed, if possible. Hurt/Comfort & Friendship
1. Back to Japan

One's Luv

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters just this fan fiction. The sequel to 9 Months Awaiting people have been asking for.

Back in Japan

For the past six years, Sakuno has lived with her aunt, uncle, and five year old child in England. A lot happened since Sakuno left Japan to give birth to two, beautiful twin girls named Sariya, and Syuuke. She gave up one of her twin daughters to the father of her children, who is none other than Fuji Syuusuke. When Fuji and Sakuno broke up a few weeks later, the brown haired teen became pregnant again, and told her family throughout her pregnancy that she was going to give the baby up for adoption.

When her third baby girl, was born, she immediately gave it up and stayed with her oldest daughter, who is five years old now. Sakuno's and Fuji's youngest daughter has been living in Japan with a rich family that had taken her as their own, naming her Keiya.

The Fuji family, the ones blood related to Fuji Syuusuke, hasn't kept in contact with Sakuno and her daughter(s), aside from the one Syuusuke has, so they have no idea of the existence of the third child.

The Ryuzaki family, the ones blood related to Ryuzaki Sumire, keeps in contact with Sakuno and her oldest daughter, not knowing much of what's going on with Fuji Syuusuke, the younger twin, and the existence of a third great granddaughter. Sumire hasn't been in contact with any of her tennis students since they graduated from high school. The old woman developed an illness and was sent to be kept in a hospital bed while her private nurse contacted her family in England.

With the shocking news, Sakuno felt the need to be beside her grandmother until the time of her leaving came. She announced to her aunt and uncle that she would be going back to Japan with her daughter, Sariya, for an unknown amount of time.

"Mama where are we going again?" the small, shy, brunette girl asked opening her eyes. Her electric blue eyes reminded Sakuno so much of the girl's father, so she couldn't do much to stop the sudden memories of the man that bombarded her mind.

Then realization dawned on her.

"…Oh man, I might see senpai…." she uttered to herself, looking at the ceiling.

"Mama…" the girl tugged her mother's shirt about to cry, "…are you okay?"

Sakuno gasped softly, looking down at her almost teary eyed daughter, and felt a small pain inside her. She wiped the forming tears on her daughter's cheeks, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it gently, comfortingly.

"We're going to Japan and see someone special."

"…Oh, okay…" the girl replied before she fell asleep as the plane began its ascent in order to get to its destination.

'_In a few hours, I'll be home…'_ Sakuno mused while looking out the window, at the forming clouds. '_I'll be in Japan…_'

After some number of hours, the pilot announced through the speaker that they had arrived in Japan, making everyone applaud. Sariya did the same, close to standing up in her excitement.

"Honey you need to sit back down until the plane has landed," Sakuno chided softly as she sat her daughter back down.

"…Oh…okay mama," she giggled while applauding on her seat.

In a few minutes, the plane landed and everyone was gathering their things before heading out of the plane. Sakuno made sure that Sariya was beside her since there were a lot of people bustling through the small aisle in order to get out of their row, and in turn the plane, quicker.

Airport-

Since coming out of the plane Sakuno was glad she didn't bring more than two somewhat small suitcases with her. She took her daughter's hand in one side while the luggage rolled and she looked for a car ride to take her back home.

"Mama, where are we going now?"

"We're going to get a ride inside a taxi."

"I can't wait to be inside the taxi," the cute girl giggled and ran out of the airport.

Sakuno sighed, running after her daughter and not noticing where, or rather who, she was bumping into. A young man around her age was entering the airport just as she was trying to exit, so it was inevitable when they accidentally bumped into each other.

Sakuno fell on the ground, hitting her behind, but held on tightly to the luggage. The young man was close to falling on Sakuno's daughter, so the girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, don't fall on me!" she cried out. "Mama… where are you?"

Sakuno ran to her daughter's side hurriedly. "I'm over here honey….are you okay?" she asked while carrying her crying daughter onto her lap.

The young man whom made contact with them tilted his head. He finds the brunette girl slightly familiar when she turned around. An amused look of pure shock took over Sakuno's face.

To be continued…

Here's the sequel for those waiting forever.

How was it? Should I continue yes or no? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	2. Unexpected Meeting

One's Luv

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters just this fan fiction. The sequel to 9 Months Awaiting people have been asking for.

Unexpected Meeting

"Do I know you, nyaa?" he scooted over toward her, blue eyes blinking a few times to register the girl in front of him.

"….Kikumaru-sempai…?"

"I knew it! It _is_ you Sakuno-chan! Oh my god, I missed you so much!" he hugged the girl tightly.

In Sakuno's lap, Sariya growled and began biting the male's arm. "Hands off my mama before I scream out the police on you!"

Eiji was in shocked to see the brunette's daughter for the first time. "Wow, is she yours?"

"Yes, this is Sariya, Kikumaru-sempai."

"She's so cute; just like her mother!" he ruffled the girl's hair, noting the electrifying blue eyes belonging to the father of the young girl's.

He gasped lowly, hoping Sakuno didn't hear as he helped her up in the process. _'Oh crap, if Fuji_ _knew she was here… he would be in a state of shock…'_ Eiji thought to himself while smiling widely.

"Kikumaru-senpai what are you doing here?" she asked while putting the girl down.

"I came here to pick up ochibi and buchou," he answered with a smile as he looked down at the young girl closer.

Sariya was intimidated by his stare, resulting in her hiding behind Sakuno and gripping her mother's shirt. Sakuno noticed, as she smiled a bit sheepishly. "He won't bite, honey. No need to be scared, he's a good person."

"…Oh…" still not trusting the red haired stranger, she moved a little.

"She's nervous around new people, so she's going to have to get used to you before opening up," Sakuno explained as she ruffled her daughter's hair. "I came here just for a vacation. When it's over, I'll be going back home," she said, as if her presence needed clarification.

"Come over to my place; Rebecca-chan is going to be cooking up a meal!"

Sakuno smiled nostalgically, remembering her second female best friend as Eiji took her bags. "Where are you taking my bags?" she asked, puzzled.

"I'm taking them back to my car; can you stay here and listen to the flight that's coming back from New York City?"

"Alright…" she watched the red headed male leave, smiling, "Wow, he has gotten himself handsomer… and with Rebecca-chan still."

"Is mama happy to be here?"

"I guess I am… I just need to see how happy and shocked I'll be when seeing _him_ again…" Sakuno murmured to herself, clutching onto her daughter's hand.

To be continued…

Here's the sequel for those waiting for the past year.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne….


End file.
